skullgirlsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Beowulf/Citas
thumb|right|335px La voz de Beowulf es proporcionada por Kai Kennedy. Es el primer actor de voz que consiguió el trabajo después de subir una prueba de voz a YouTube y pasar una audición más tarde, él es un fan del juego y tiene una cuenta activa en los foros oficiales Skull Heart. Seleccionado Frase dicha por Beowulf siendo elegido en el Menu de Selección de Personaje. Introducción (Pre-Round) Combate Switching/Tagging Recuperación Victoria Derrota Referencias *El Blockbuster Gigantic Arm es una referencia al Hyper Combo de Spencer "Bionic Lancer" en Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. **Además, la cita "Gigantic... ARM!" es una referencia a la cita "Bionic... ARM!" que Spencer grita mientras ejecuta el Lancer Bionic. *La cita de Explosión, "It doesn't matter!" es una referencia a la famosa e idéntica cita de Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. *La cita "Switching Out" "CAAAN YOOOU DIG IT?!" es una referencia a la famosa línea al luchador profesional y cinco veces, cinco veces, cinco veces, cinco veces, CINCO VECES campeón de WCW, Booker T. *La cita de Derrota en Time Out "Minus Five Stars!" es una cita directa del Wrestling Observer Newsletter's, Bryan Alvarez, usado cuando pasó revista a Jenna Morasca y retó a Sharmell de TNA Wrestling's Victory Road PPV en 2009. *La cita de Derrota "Heel... turn" es un término que la lucha libre profesional para cuando el bueno, conocido como un "rostro", gira el "talón", o se convierte en malo. *La cita de Derrota "Traición..." es una referencia a la Traición de Montreal, que fue una lucha entre Shawn Michaels y Bret Hart en 1997, donde debido a la política entre bastidores, Michaels iba a ganar, y Hart no estaba de acuerdo con esto. El propietario de la empresa pidió al árbitro que sonara la campana después de que Michaels pusiera a Hart en el Sharpshooter, propio movimiento final de Bret Hart, a pesar de que Hart no golpeó ligeramente hacia fuera. *La cita de Derrota "Corpsing..." es un término de teatro usado frecuentemente en la lucha libre profesional para romper involuntariamente al personaje riéndose. Utilizado en Botchamania, con un clip de Macho Man Randy Savage en WCW yendo detrás del escenario loco y en un momento dado, golpeando a Torrie Wilson en la cara por reír. *La cita de Derrota "The Hard Way" es un término de la lucha libre profesional para un legítimamente sangrado durante un partido sin "perfilar", o usando de una navaja de afeitar para cortarse a si mismo. Sangrado del "camino difícil" *La cita de Victoria "I am the legend killer!" es una referencia al artilugio original del luchador Randy Orton, el Asesino de Leyendas. *La cita de Victoria "Suuper DRAAGON!" es una referencia al luchador profesional y uno de los seis fundadores de la liga independiente Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) independiente, Super Dragon. *La cita de Victoria "Howl back if you hear me!" es una referencia al eslogan del luchador de Scott Steiner "Hollar if ya hear me!" *La cita de Victoria "Have a nice day" es una cita directa del luchador y reconocido autor de New York Times Mick Foley, también conocido como Mankind, Cactus Jack y Dude Love. *La cita de Victoria "You need to work on those promos if you wanna wear the strap." es una referencia a los luchadores profesionales con buena capacidad en el ring, pero no con mucho carisma, se les dice que necesitan trabajar en sus promociones, o entrevistas, si quieren usar la "correa", o un cinturón. *La cita, "It's true!" hace referencia a la cita "Oh it's true!" de la anterior estrella de la WWE, Kurt Angle. Categoría:Citas de Personajes